Teen ninja Kyuu
by NeoGamer93
Summary: Knds most loyal operative turns against them and joins the teen ninjas and fights his old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with a new story hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1.

Number 9, the most loyal operative of the kids next door was soon to be decomissioned as his thirteenth birthday was coming up but he had other plans, for you see as he has grown so too has his loyalty to the knd began to diminish so it was no surprise that he was about to turn on his old friends, little did they suspect him though as he has kept up his appearance as a fellow knd operative but in reality he was already a traitor.

Said operative was on a video call with someone covered in darkness but from the voice it was a female. So you have decided to join us and not only that but you have followed in my footsteps heh guess I taught you well, Kyuu". "Yeah you have anyway yes I have decided to join the teen ninjas I'm already under watch since my thirteenth birthday is soon and like you I don't want to go through the decomisiining all I know is that they will be shocked that the most loyal operative turned traitor but I guess it's not that surprising really, anyway see you soon I have a feeling that soon I'll be in a Battle" siaf number 9 to fellow knd traitor cree number 5s sister. Yeah good luck Kyuu see you soon. With that the transmission was ended, leaving the operative alone.

"Heh they won't see this betrayal coming". Said number 9 as he grabs his Lazer 2x4 gun and prepares for the moon base operatives that will come for him and speak of the devils he heard a scamper landing knowing it was time he prepares to meet them, as they came into the base they were shocked when they saw their most loyal operative raise his Lazer gun at them and fire hitting them both and he walked out toward the scamper and soon flew away.

"Crud, moon base come in moon base this is number 99, number 9 has gone rouge I repeat number 9 has gone rouge, need back up. Said the operative as he checked on his fellow operative.

"WHAT!? Yelled supreme camander number 362 as she heard what happened. " I.. I can't believe it, he turned traitor". She said as she looked down in sadness as another operative was turned. But soon it changed into determination as she ordered sector v to pursue the fallen operative and bring him in.

 **Well that's chapter one of my new story sorry if it's short but this was the best way I could do aomething like this hope you enjoyed. Neogamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter to teen ninja Kyuu. Enjoy and remember to review.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sector V was in pursuit of knds recent traitor, each member had determined looks despite being hesitant about the mission, and who could blame them. When they were given the mission from number 362 they were shocked to hear that the legendary operative number 9 went rouge, he was idolized by many of the knd especially sector V, they had worked together most of the time, when the dcl attaked and changed number 1 into an adult he stepped up and lead the team against them and helped change him back, when Chad aka 274 turned traitor he helped out though Chad had escaped just after being captured. He had helped sector V more times than they could count, so it came as a shock that the one they trusted most had gone rouge. So here they were chasing the operative turned traitor through the air as he tried to escape.

"Man I can't believe he of all people would go rouge". Said number 4 as he maned the weapons on the scamper.

"None of us can number 4 but it can't be helped regardless of how much we don't want to we have to bring him in and decomission him". Number one said sadly as he had to yet again bring in a former friend.

"Number 5 thinks this will be a lot harder than she thought, I mean this is number 9 we're talking about, he was the one who helped us when things got tough and now here we are trying to bring him in". Number 5 said as she bowed her head as it was the cree incident all over again.

"Yeah I know what you mean number 5, number 9 was one of the great ones he was the one kids looked up to and wanted to be, the adults feared the very mention of his code name. Now we'll know how they felt if we don't bring him in soon so KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS! Punch it number 2". Ordered number 1 as their pilot hit the gas on the scamper causing it to speed up and catch the traitors scamper when number had locked on and shot at him, which was dodged as the enemy picked them up on radar and tried to lose them but they kept on him and soon shot the scamper down, and landed after the crash sector V with thier 2x4 Lazer guns at the ready came out of their ship with caution when they heard the sound of a Lazer beam coming at them, dodging the balst they returned fire and the shoot out began. As this was going on number 1 circled around and got close to number 9, which caused them to get into a fight as they struggled against the other.

"Why number 9!? Why betray us after all the missions we've done together and the time we spent as a team, did it not matter to you"?! Asked number one as they fought while the rest stayed back to see if number 1 needs help.

"I don't have to answer to you number 1, besides it was always going to come to this and it's because I care that I won't go through with the decomisiining, since I'm going to be a teen I know that that I could not be with you guys but i refuse to lose the memories of my time with you sadly I kind of enjoy being free from you brats but in honor of our past frienship I want to keep my memories. Whether I use them against the knd or not is not your choice so just back off". Said number 9 as he pushed number 1 off.

Hearing him say that the team was shocked that he thought like that, sure he was a traitor now and would be an enemy soon but from what he said it was so he could keep his good times with them but sadly they had to bring him in to erase those memories so that he couldnt use them against the knd, with that in mind they all jumped the traitor to try and detain him but just as they did they were knocked back as another teen with ninja armor showed up and land next to number 9.

"Heh it seems like I'll have to bail you out again huh Kyuu". Said the teen with a feminine voice as her helmet opened revealing cree number 5s sister. Seeing her here they knew that the battle just got harder.

"Uhh number 1"? Asked a nervous number 2 as they kept their weapons aimed at the two knd traitors unsure what to do.

"Keep up the attack team we can't let them get away". Ordered number 1 as they all got ready to continue when cree used a smoke bomb to cover their escape which they did quickly and left sector V alone.

"Ahh crud they escaped". Said number 4 as they noticed the teens we're gone.

"(Sigh) well nothing we can do now team let's just head back to report this to number 362 and see what she wants us to do next". Said number 1 as they left the area in sadness at having lost a fellow friend and operative.

As the teens escaped Naruto and cree were talking.

"Thanks for the rescue back there cree". Naruto said as they walked along the side walk with cree out of her armor.

" Ahh no problem any fellow teen in need with always have back up from the teen ninjas and the adults, anyway are you going to be ok? I mean they were the ones that you were really close too in the knd". Sha asked.

" Yeah I'll be fine just sad that I had to fight them of all people, guess Rachel thought that by sending them I would be easier to bring me in, sadly if you hadn't shown up when you did I think they would have succeeded".

"Yeah I guess your right about that anyway come on let's get you out of those dorky clothes and into something stylish". Said cree as she took him to the mall.

As they did that sector V was reporting about their failed mission.

"I see so he's with the teens now, well no use crying about it though he will be missed good work all that same if anything new comes up I'll let you know for now take the next few days off I know that this was a difficult mission for you all". Said number 362 as she ended the transmission leaving the saddened sector V to mourn the loss of their friend

 **And that's chapter 2 hope you liked it. Remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**.


End file.
